ABC'S: KankuSaku
by Lifelover1989
Summary: A drabble collection. A theme for every letter of the alphabet.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: KankuSaku & ShikaTema

Genre: Overprotectiveness of Puppet Master Husband

Rating: T

#1: Apples

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

KankuSaku ABC'S

Apples.

Apples.

Oh how Kankuro started to gradually develop a discontentment for Apples. He hated this particular fruit more than anything in the world of shinobi. He used to like them, but now . . . . . . . . not so much.

All she ate for breakfast was an apple with some tea and she'd be off for her shift at the hospital. She had been doing this for the past two weeks and frankly he was sick of it. The puppet master loves his wife, he really does but she'd could be so damn frustrating when she put her mind to it.

Oh no, he had enough. Last night the sand shinobi devised a plan (to make sure his rosette wife to eat a feast for breakfast) that would make his brother-in-law proud. (**A/N: It's Shikamaru, he married Temari if that wasn't obvious)**

When Sakura woke up promptly at seven o'clock in the morning, she reached over to her husband's side of the bed only to be met with cold sheets. The medic popped her head up to see for herself that her husband was not in bed. Half-aware of her surroundings, the kunoichi looked around to see he wasn't in their room. Slowly, Sakura dragged herself to the kitchen to see if her husband was down there reviewing mission reports. That's what he usually did when he couldn't sleep and didn't want to disturb his sleeping wife.

Suddenly Sakura let out a low moan; a few minutes ago she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. She also didn't notice that a pair of lips started to leave hungry kisses all over her neck. But she finally noticed her husband's presence when he started to bite down where her neck connects with her shoulder.

"Ka-ka-ka." Sakura couldn't even finish her husband's name because 1) the pleasure he always gave her made her go weak in the knees and 2) their special moment was interrupted by one brunette kunoichi and crimson Kazekage.

"Get a room!" Kankuro and Sakura lifted their heads to see a very flustered Matsuri and Gaara.

About ten minutes of awkward silence later Matsuri had the heart to start a conversation.

"Are you guys hoping for a boy or girl?"

Sakura's head snapped up at the younger girl. _Sabuku no Sakura _ looked at her husband and smiled. Kankuro's hand was resting on her abdomen which now sported a small bump.

Sakura answered, "I don't care as long as he or she is healthy." Gaara and Matsuri looked at Kankuro who was still chewing a piece of pancake.

He quickly swallowed and replied, "It's going to be a boy."

Sakura remarked, "I'm only 14 weeks pregnant Kankuro, you never know. It could be a girl or twins." Kankuro and Gaara both stared at Sakura. Both their gazes said _**'don't even joke about that kind of thing!'**_

KankuSaku ABC'S

_Hope you enjoyed this little drabble! Re_views to an author is like a donut to a fat man; it makes us very happy. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Bitter

This is a special dedication to **Rockgrl4** and **Earthbender068**. They both have helped and inspired me to continue more on Kanku/Saku fics.

Another thanks to **Shadow's Ruby **and **InoShikaChou **for your reviews

Pairings: KankuSaku & ChoIno

Genre: Realization of Uchiha Prick's idiocy

Rating: PG

# 2: Bitter

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

KankuSaku ABC'S

Weeks after he returned to the leaf village, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't sure who he hated more; The ANBU Black Ops who were tailing him or the Kazekage's elder brother; The Puppet Master Kankuro.

During his first two weeks back, he was not-so-discretely waiting to bump into Sakura. When I say bump into her, I really mean he wanted to talk to her and see if she still wanted him. However after doing this for a few days, he started to walk past her bedroom balcony to see if she was there, which she never was. After two weeks of visiting Sakura's balcony, the Uchiha heir resorted to more desperate means of finding his rosette teammate of Team 7. He decided to get his intel from Konoha's number one gossiper and Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanka.

_ Flashback: Sasuke's POV_

_ I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm the hair of the Uchiha clan and i shouldn't have to go to a flower shop to learn about Sakura's where abouts. Ok, here goes nothing._

_ "Uchiha-san, it's a surprise to see you here." I opened my eyes to see Chouji behind the counter instead of Ino. Maybe they're . . . . . . . . no, probably not._

_ "I know it's none of my business but -" my sentence was inturruped by a very loud scream from a certain blond. The same blond that I was looking for._

_ "Chouji," Ino began, "We need to plan the biggest party in the training grounds in the history of Konoha and invite all of the original Rookie Nine . . . . plus Sai of course. There's going to be food and happiness and celebrating" she paused for a moment and then continued, "And life and happiness-"_

_ Deciding to spare myself a hearing aid, I interrupted her, "Ino you already said happiness." Ino's face went pale the second she heard me talk. Hesitantly, she turned towards me._

_ "Sasuke Uchiha," the blond paused a took a deep breath. "You don't know, you do?"_

_ I snapped, "Know what? Where the hell is Sakura?" Ino and Chouji looked at each other nervously. Chouji protectively stepped in front of Ino and spoke up._

_ "A lot of things have changed while you were away. Sakura lost hope on you long ago. She's moved on and guess what Uchiha? She's happy; she's found someone and now-"_

_ "-I'll take it from here Chouji." All three of us looked at the man who interrupted the jonin protectively standing in front of Ino. "Sasuke, let's take a walk." I frowned; if Kakashi was the one to interrupt Chouji and suggested a walk, then he is probably going to try and give me some sort of __Advice._

_Two minutes later I asked, "Where the hell is Sakura?"_

_ "In Suna married to the brother of the Kazekage's brother, the puppet master Kankuro." Kankuro? Sakura married Kankuro? I get that she moved on, but what the hell does she see in Kankuro. All of a sudden I hear my former sensei chuckle. "I know what you're going to demand in the form of a question and the answer is you don't want to know. They apparently started dating when she was fourteen and their feelings for each other just kept growing deep and deeper until he proposed on her nineteenth birthday. She said yes, she got her visa papers in order and she's been in Suna since then."_

_Third Person POV_

_ Ino's celebration (that she told Chouji and Sasuke about) was for Sakura herself. Kankuro had to deliver a message to Lady Hokage, but before doing so, he picked up his rosette wife from the Hidden Rain Village. She was teaching in their medical core. When she arrived Kotetsu and Izumo had the surprise of their life._

_ Sakura was twenty-two weeks pregnant when he arrived in the leaf with her husband._

_ "Forehead!" Sakura looked to see her childhood best friend._

_ "Oh hey piggy."_

_ "You're . . . . . . . . . you . . . . . . . . him." For once in her life, the gossip queen in all of Konoha was speechless._

_ "Yes pig I'm pregnant."_

_ Two hours later, Kankuro was leaning on a tree out of breath. He didn't expect to be chased by Naruto all throughout Konoha. Apparently, Naruto never forgave him for taking away the Leaf's oh-so-innocent pink-haired medic. But now that the puppet master got her "knocked up" (Naruto's words) it was absolutely unforgivable. _

_ "Hey you." The Kazekage's brother turned to see the smile only reserved for him on her face and her hand sweetly rubbing her protruding stomach. _

_ "Hi. How are you feeling?"_

_ "Good . . . . . although the strangest thing happened earlier."_

_ Kankuro frowned, "Did the uchiha prick try to touch you or did he-"_

_ "Kankuro!" Sakura yelled while at the same time interrupting her babbling yet loving husband. "No he didn't do anything but the unexpected with Kakashi."_

_ Kankuro having no idea what his beautiful, confusing wife was talking about now asked, "Then what happened?" A part of him didn't want to know the answer because this was Team 7 they were talking about; they changed the whole definitions of the words "weird, odd, and unusual". _

_ She laughed, "Sasuke and Kakashi fainted when they saw me."_

**End of Flashback**

And thus concludes why Sasuke hates Kankuro; 1) The sand-shinobi took away Sakura to the far reaches of the desert and 2) He took away Sakura's prescious Innocence (**A/N: His words not mine) **and 3) He impregnated Sakura.

END

_Hope you guys enjoyed it :)_

_The next one will be titled "Comfort" you guys are more than welcome to give me any ideas but any sort of review is like "heaven on a sesame seed bun" (Points to those who know where I'm referencing from :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

**Pairing: **KankSaku

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T or maybe a light M depending on how you rate these stories

**ABC'S: **Comfort

**Thanks to Earthbender068**, **InoShikaChou, and Minniemousemom for all your reviews **

KankuSaku: Comfort

There were only a handful of things that could really unwind Sakura after a bad day at the hospital; one of them was an amazing massage by her puppet master husband.

Usually she would come home really irritable and slam the door, Kankuro who would be working on his puppets in his workshop in the basement could feel his wife's menacing aura storming into their kitchen. He would then mask his chakra and surprise his cherry blossom by planing kisses on both sides of her neck and wrapping his arms around her so that her back was firmly pressed against his front. Sakura would usually try and resist his kisses and continue to make dinner. Each time was somehow different but Kankuro would shove her against a wall and start the removal of her clothes off of the upper portion of her body.

However, today was a little different

ABC'S KankuSaku

"Higher!" moaned a certain pink-haired twenty-two year old. After their bout of love making, Kankuro had offered to give her one of his famous massages. Not having one of his massages since their honeymoon, Sakura graciously accepted his offer. Which led them to where they are now; Sakura laying on her stomach, Kankuro had pinned her hips with his knees and his magic hands were unknotting every muscle in her back.

She let our another moan as her husband lowered his hands.

He asked, "So what was it this time?"

She gravely replied, "You don't want to know. You _really_ don't want to know." The puppet master frowned and stopped his massage.

"Sakura?"

"You remember Yun?"

"The prick from the critical care unit of the hospital?"

"Yeah, well he decided to play "God" and give an overdosage of morphine to an elderly patient who fell down his stairs. Matsuri caught him in the act and now Yun is in prison waiting to be tried."

The puppet master sighed, "Remind me again why you continue to work there."

"Because for some reason Gaara won't assign me any missions higher than a C." She sighed and questioned sarcastically, "I wonder why?"

It was a well known fact that since the beginning of their marriage our favorite pink-haired kunoichi had barely been out of the sand village due to kankuro's insistence that she was more valuable in the village. The puppeteer also added that since she is the golden child of Tsunade, the husband of Suna's most dangerous puppet master, and the sister-in-law of the Fifth Kazekage, any request of Sakura's presence outside of the Hidden Sand Village was more than likely a trap.

"I'm just looking out for my wife."

"Kankuro," Sakura whined, "the five nations are finally at peace, nothing majorly horrible is going to happen to me. There's no Akatsuki, no Madara Uchiha, and most of the rogue ninja of almost in every village are either in prison or dead."

Kankuro turned his wife around so that she was facing him and he was straddling her hips, "I just worry, ok?"

Sakura's glare visibly lifted from her face, she knew all to well that Kankuro's childhood was not all that peaceful, he constantly had to prove himself to his father, and he lost people close to him at a young age. He was just try to look out for her.

"I know, but sometimes I need to just get out of that boring, stuffy hospital every once and a while." The brown-haired ninja chuckled at his wife's diction of the place she had to work at almost everyday. He leaned down for a kiss only to have the door thrown open by his older sister.

"AHHHH!" Sakura yelled in surprise of being found by her sister-in-law with the only thing covering her was her husband.

Temari suddenly sprinted out of the room and slammed the door shut. Sakura pushed her husband off of her and dressed herself to finish making dinner in the kitchen.

The medic dryly muttered, "I think the mood has officially been killed."

Kankuro slapped her butt and slyly asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Sakura winked, "After dinner."

**End**

**Ooohhh, Kankuro and Sakura are having some dessert ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Don't forget to press that wonderful little button down there**

**That means review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Ask

**Pairing: Not really KankuSaku until the very end**

**Genre: Annoying Sand Shinobi's**

**Rating: PG **

**ABC's: Don't Ask**

**Mndstjohn: Thanks for the donut! ^^**

**InoShikaChou: Glad you liked the last chapter. Yes, Kankuro will eventually let Sakura go higher ranked missions again. Remember that this is one-shot series that might have sequels to them.**

**Earthbender068: Glad to loved the update. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been extremely busy lately and I just realized I needed to update my stories and not just leave my fanfictions to dust. I loved that back rub too. Yes, Kankuro is worried about Sakura but he knows all too well that Sakura is still very much a ninja and needs to go on missions too. I definitely agree with you on Temari. She doesn't need what Sakura and Kankuro put her through. **

**Funny-person-23: No worries, I will definitely keep on writing these little drabbles and updating them. I have no idea what I'm going to write for X, Y, Z but I'll eventually think of something. **

**This is set during the month in between the preliminary matches and the final matches during the first chunin exams.**

KankuSaku: Don't Ask

"Hey Sakura, what's going on with Sasuke's and Naruto's training anyway? I haven't seen Naruto around lately, not even at Ichiraku."

"I don't exactly know, I've gone to nis apartment a few times but he's never in there. But sooner or later he's bound to come to the ramen shop. It's unnatural for him not to."

The blond kunoichi wondered out loud, "Well, you never know; Naruto could be trying to turn over a new leaf or something.

Sakura laughed, "I doubt it. It'd be like Chouji trying to give up barbeque. It's never going to happen." Both kunoichis barely contained their laughter as they roamed the streets of Konoha.

ABC's: KankuSaku

"Kankuro! Are you even listening to me?" The teenage puppet master looked over his shoulder to see his older sister glaring at him.

"Yes I'm listening. We're not to let Gaara our sight. It's crucial he doesn't go on some wild rampage because it could screw up our missions." He plainly replied and then returned his gaze to the crowd of leaf village civilians mulling about.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Temari moved towards her brother's side and looked what he was looking at. "It's just a bunch of civillians ignorant about what's about to happen in two weeks time." Before Kankuro could reply to his sister, they both slightly jumped to Baki talking (yelling/questioning) with a fellow sand ninja.

"What do you mean someone escaped a Yamanaka's mind transfer jutsu? That's impossible!" Kankuro and Temari glanced back to their sensei and Yukari, the other sand village jounin.

"It's exactly what I just said. I don't know how, but that genin, Sakura Haruno, was somehow able to push the Yamanaka heiress out of her body by her own spirit."

The fan wielding kunoichi voiced her confusion, "Why does it matter? She's just like the other leaf ninja I fought during my preliminary match; nothing special." Yukari and Baki looked at each other not saying anything until Kankuro spoke up.

"She is nothing special, right?" More silence. "Right?" Yukari bowed to Baki and 'poofed' out of their Konoha suite.

"Did you know that when I was younger I was captured by the head of the Yamanaka clan?" Question Baki. All genin (except for of course Gaara who was in thecorer as silent as ever) shook their head no. "I was the team leader on a recon mission. There was a new hidden village surfacing after a civilian massacre in the village hidden in the clouds. We were warned that we might encounter other ninjas but we regarded it as a silent threat; nothing was going to happen. Well as soon as we passed the outskirts of the land of water, I was captured in that jutsu . . . . . It was like being trapped in your own body. And for that kid to overcome that jutsu is . . . . . . . nearly impossible. If you two were caught in the mind transfer jutsu, it's doubtful you'd overcome it.

ABC's: KankuSaku

"Achoo!" Sakura scrunched her nose than looked at her blond haired friend. "Do you ever get the feeling someone's talking about you?

Ino shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes." The pinkette studied the sky. She couldn't help but feel something important should be going on and she's missing. "Anyway Forehead, I should be going. I promised my mom I'd help in the shop today. See ya!"

"Bye Pig!" called off Sakura. "Now what to do."

ABC's: KankuSaku

It was odd to have nothing to do. With Kakashi-sensei as a teacher there was almost always something that had to be done . . . just not today. Her mother usually had chores that had to be completed but she was off on some 'business' meeting.

"_Ha! Business my ass!" _Never had she ever gone on any meetings that didn't include her new friend Kane.

Kane was a civilian doctor who was seven years her mother's senior. They had met while Sakura was in the land of waves. He was a chauvinistic pig who always seemed to be eying her mother's behind.

_"Oh well, she'll break up with him soon." _ Since Sakura's father had died, her mother had flings. She'd date men who physically resembled her father, Ukimo Takehada, and then break up with them sometime later.

"Hey Pinky!" yelled out behind her. After jumping a few inches, Sakura tried to karate chop her attacker. The genin from the sand village who wore a black one-sie blocked her attack with a smirk on his face. "A little jumpy are we?"

"What do you want?" scowled Sakura. She was such in a good mood; she saw her best friend/rival, she just returned from visiting Lee in the hospital, but no . . . . . She couldn't have one day where nothing could go wrong.

"Nice day for a stroll, isn't it?" He had such an annoying smirk on his face.

"It was until you showed up."

'_This little kunoichi is so much fun to mess with. I wonder how she managed to survive the forest of death._' Thought the young puppet master.

"What do you want? You obviously didn't come out here to chat or take a stroll."

"What great observation skills you have. I wonder why you couldn't even beat that blond." The sand shinobi sarcastically pointed out. "You leaf ninja are all the – Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sakura started to walk from Kankuro the moment he mentioned Ino.

He quickly jogged a few steps and jumped in front of the annoyed emerald eyed pre-teen. "Speaking of blondie-"

"Ino." Sakura interrupted, "Her name is Ino not blondie and my name is Sakura not pinkie."

"Huh, I hadn't noticed."

She huffed, "Ugh! Go away!"

Closing one eye, Kankuro oh so casually asked, "So how did you break your friend's jutsu anyway? From what I've heard, her jutsu is impossible to break."

Sakura blinked, "That's what you wanted to ask? How I broke that weak jutsu?" She looked up at the sky and clouds. "I don't think you'd understand."

ABC's: KankuSaku

Later that day Sakura pondered about her run in with Kankuro: the puppet master of the sand.

"What an odd ninja." She spoke aloud to herself.

Well, little did Sakura know that that odd ninja would one day be the love of her life.

**The End**

**(or is it?) **

**Dum dum dum! **

**In my one-shot series this is going to be the first of four, the next one will be when Kankuro meets up with Sakura after the Konoha 11 (minus Tenten) save Gaara and during the second chunin exams. (When Sakura and Kankuro become chunins.)**

**REVIEW **

**You know you want to! **

**There's that little button that will make me so happy!**

**(That means Review!) Please**


End file.
